Musical Keyboards
by crabbyabby3
Summary: Facebook fic. Full of random ideas... Oneshot may turn into multiple chapters


**Heyyyyy! My name's crabbyabby3. This is my first ATTEMPT at a Facebook fic. The titles is a little strange, but if you think about it's sorta funny. **_Musical Keyboards: _**Musical, because it's about the Glee clubbers, and Keyboards, because it's Facebook style so they are typing on keyboards and also keyboards as in the instrument. I don't know how this will turn out, but let's see how it goes. Takes place right after season two. This will probably be a one-shot, unless I get a good response. Also, a few things: I'm going back and forth with the text talk thing. I'm not doing it all the time, but for some characters I will use it. Also, for Puck I just wrote his name as Puck because I don't think he would have it be Puck and I'm not gonna have it be Puck Puckerman so... yeah. **

**-facebook-**

**Kurt Hummel: Omigod. RENT is back on B-Way, people!**

_**Rachel Berry **__and __**Mercedes Jones **__like this._

**Rachel Berry: **Hey guys, if you were asked would you TAKE ME or LEAVE ME?

**Kurt Hummel: **Leave!

_**Finn Hudson **__dislikes this._

**Finn Hudson: **It's okay, Rach. I would take you.

_**Rachel Berry **__and two others____like this. _

**Rachel Berry: **Aww, thanks honey.

**Blaine Anderson: **Ew, guys, stop. Your making me gag, and i'm gay.

**Finn Hudson: ***Looks away*

**Santana Lopez: ** Curly hair's right. Take ur love fest somewhere else...Have found the janitor's closet is a good place...

_**Brittany Pierce **__likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **Santana, I don't normally say this, but shut up.

**Puck: ***wolf whistles* CHICK FIGHT!

line break

**Brittany Pierce: **Guys I don't want to go to school today.

**Kurt Hummel: **Honey, it's sunday.

**Santana Lopez: **U mean SINDAY!

_**Puck The Awesome **__likes this. _

**Puck The Awesome: **Hell yeah. My favorite day of the week.

**Brittany Pierce: **Santana I'm pretty sure kurt spelled it right. And I know Kurt I don't want to go to Sunday School!

**Kurt Hummel: **Um, Brit, you seventeen I'm pretty sure you don't have to go to that anymore... And wait u aren't even religious anymore!

**Rachel Berry: **What do you mean, anymore? If Brittany was truly loyal to her religion, she wouldn't be going from believer to non-believer.

**Santana Lopez: **Alright, yentl dwarf, I'll explain it 2 you. So Brit was catholic and all, and each nite she prayed to God that Lord Tubbington would find a wife because he was a lonely cat. Or something. This went on for seven years and nothing happened so earlier this year she decided she doesn't believe in religion anymore.

**Rachel Berry: **Okay, thanks Santana. Brittany, I know you may feel that He isn't listening but let me assure you that He is. Just keep praying, and if you try your best to stay awake while this happens I'm sure your cat will meet someone soon.

**Brittany Pierce: **Thanks Rachel but I don't think that'll work. Anyways Tubby is in a happier place now anyway.

**Santana Lopez:** ! You didn't tell me!

**Rachel Berry: **Oh, Brittany I'm so sorry!

**Will Schuester: **Hey kids, sorry to butt in but I wanted to give my condolences to Brittany.

**Brittany Pierce: **Wait what?

**Rachel Berry: **Oh no- she's in denial. Here I'll fix this. It's like ripping of a bandaid.

BRITTANY, YOUR CAT IS DEAD.

**Brittany Pierce: **OMG WHAT? HOW DID U KNOW? WHEN DID IT HAPPEN? TUBBY! I THOUGHT HE WAS AT THE PARK WITH MY NEIGHBOR'S CAT!

**Rachel Berry: **Huh?

**Santana Lopez: **Brit. Tell us the truth. Is Tubby in Heaven or at the park?

**Brittany Pierce: **The park! The park! Lord Tubbington isn't dead! Or he wasn't when he went 2 the park! What happened?

**Rachel Berry: **Oh, Brittany, nothing happened! He's still at the park! We just thought when you said he was in a happier place you meant Heaven, thus telling us he was dead.

**Brittany Pierce: **That's not what I meant. You guys are stupid.

_**Santana Lopez **__likes this. _

line break

**Finn Hudson: **Hey any guys up for a sick game of street hock?

**Puck: **Ya bro, count me in.

**Mike Chang: **I'm coming!

**Sam Evans: **Ditto

**Finn Hudson: **Aight, see u guys in a few I gotta go get the sticks see ya

line break

**Blaine Anderson: **Whoaaaaaaa

**Kurt Hummel: **What?

**Rachel Berry: **What?

**Blaine Anderson: **I was watching Beyonce Takeover on MTV and a commercial for Deathly Hallows Part Two came on HOLY CRAP it looks amazing.

_**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel,**__ and three others like this. _

**Kurt Hummel: **I was gonna suprise you, but I don't want you to suffer... I got a birthday present yesterday from my dad.

**Blaine Anderson: **Yes that would be expected... what did you get?

**Kurt Hummel: **Let's just say... BLAINE WARBLER WILL YOU GO TO THE HPDH MIDNIGHT PREMIERE WITH ME?

**Lauren Zizes: ** YOU BITCH.

_**Puck**__ likes this. _

**Blaine Anderson: **YES! OF COURSE I WILL GO!

**Kurt Hummel: **I just made your life, didn't I?

**Blaine Anderson: **Do you need to ask? Really?

_**Kurt Hummel**__ likes this_

line break

**So, I hope you guys liked this! If you liked this, you might want to check out my completed Glee Finchel story,**_ Apology Accepted_**, or my in-progress collab story with **_cArlYSTAR15 _**called **_Summer Lovin'_, ** which is Finchel drabbles. And if you want another chapter, just send me a review! Also, any other ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! :-)**


End file.
